Brave Rebel 1
by babygurldaddy
Summary: Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin can never break up. They been through some fucking bad times, they will die for each other.
1. chapter 1

**BELLAMY:**

The color of her eyes, the softness of her lips, the princess blonde hair, her delicious natural scent and the beautiful sound of her voice. She comes to me every night. In my dreams I mean. Because of course she would never really come to me. We're suppose to hate each other. We do hate each other...well, she hates me.

I got it bad. She's on my mind every day. I feel some sort of responsibility for her, like a pretective instinct. And even though we drive each other crazy most of the time I respect her more than anyone in this place.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. I turned around to where the sound came from and I saw Finn running cocky towards me. "What do you want, spacewalker?", I said, using the nickname he hated so much. "Have you seen Clarke?", He asked as if she had disappeared in front of his eyes. "What do you mean 'Have I seen Clarke?' ? You've lost her or something?" I said, obviously teasing him. "I'm serious! She's nowhere to be found!", He pretty much yelled hysterical back at me.

No matter how many snarky and witty comments I had lining up I my head, ready to fire back at him, I knew he was serious. Clarke wasn't the type to disappear. I felt an instant worry for her, and my heart started to beat really fast. "Where did you see her last? Who saw her last?! Have you checked everywhere? Is her backpack missing?", My questions were just flowing out of my mouth, out of my control. Finn just stared at me like I was stupid. "Do you really think I would come to you if I really didn't have to? SHE'S NOWHERE IN THIS CAMP!", He yelled!

I grabbed Finn by his Jacket pushing him up towards the dropship. "Calm the fuck down, spacewalker! I'll find her, OKAY?!", I yelled back, standing close up in his face. I let go of Finn and ran to get my gun.

Finn ran after me, grabbing me by me shoulder, turning me to face him. "I'm coming with you", he said. "No chance in hell, Spacewalker!", I fired back at him, brushing his hand on me. I could literally punch him in the face right there! He was using up my time! I nodded at Miles and Tanner as a sign of not to letting Finn leave this camp and they nodded back as they understood what I asked of them.

I rushed towards the gate, hearing Finn struggle against the two buff guys behind me, and ran as fast as I could, with only one thing on my mind. Clarke.

 **Please let me know what you think and if you think I should update!**


	2. Part 2

CLARKE:

I just couldn't take it. Him staring at her, the way he was suppose to stare at me. Finn stared at Raven the way he was suppose to stare at me. And it hurt like shit. Sometimes I just wished my emotions would stop working some how...kind of like Bellamy in a way, I guess. To not care, and just do what you had to do.

I ran till could no longer see the camp or even the fence around it. I wanted nothing to do with anyone in there or anyone at all really. I stumbled down to the river and laid my body like a doll right next to it. I don't know for how long I laid like this but it seemed like forever and I loved the silence. I felt peace in silence. But there was no such thing as peace in this world. You're always at war with someone; it may be your enemy, the ones you love or yourself.

BELLAMY:

I saw Clarke down by the river side and I considered leaving her alone but she almost looked dead and I even though I knew she really wasn't I couldn't bare the thought of leaving her like that.

I knew she heard my footsteps because she stood up super fast and turned around ready to run from any danger that may be after her.

"Clarke, STOP! It's just me... only me!" I said in a calm voice. I hoped she would turn around or do something but she didn't. She just stood there and I knew she wasnt' okay. I walked slowly towards her, with her back to me. I stopped one meter or so away from her. As I was about to say something, I saw her feet fall, just like they couldn't hold her anymore, like she gave up holding herself up and let the ground pull her under. But I caught her, and she collapsed in my arms.


End file.
